Our Stories Together
by FanGirl0207
Summary: 50 drabbles revolving around Lance and Steven. Neochampionshipping. Yaoi. Fluff. Enjoy!
1. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

It was late at night when Steven finally returned from his work. Physically and mentally exhausted, he could think of nothing else aside from the comfort of his bed. When he entered the dark room he shared with his boyfriend, he was surprised to see that his boyfriend is not in bed. Lance sat there, in the dark corner of the room, looking out of the window with his tired eyes.

"Welcome back..." Lance greeted with a warm smile, which was mostly hidden in the darkness of the corner.

"Hey," Steven said as he walked over and sat down next to the Dragon Master, "Can't sleep?"

Lance sighed as he leaned his head against Steven's shoulder, "I'm tired..." He whispered after a considerably long pause.

Steven gently stroke his head, "You look tired..."

"How about you?"

"I'm tired too..." Steven admitted. "Do you want to get something to drink first?"

"No, thanks..."

Another silence ensued.

"... Hey Steve..."

"Yeah...?"

"Sing me something..." His voice was almost pleading.

Steven smiled, "Only if you promised to sleep afterwards..."

"... Only if you stay then..."

"I won't be going anywhere..."

Steven never sings when anyone is around, but if it's Lance, then he can always make an exception...


	2. Creams

**Creams**

Steven never really like cakes, creams or anything along those lines. He is no fan of sweet food, nor of anything that contains a lot more of fat and carbohydrate compares to protein and calcium. He thought Lance shared the same opinion too, until that morning when Steven walked into the kitchen, and found Lance decorating a cake.

"Morning," Lance greeted with a smile as he licked off the cream from his thumb, "Did you sleep well?"

Steven nodded as he prepared his morning coffee, "I never know you like sweet stuffs."

"I like to spoil myself for once in a while..." Lance admitted with a shrug.

Steven stood right next to Lance, and took his hand, seductively licking off the cream from the tip of Lance's fingers. Lance froze, surprised by the fact that Steven is already initiating sex early in the morning.

"Doesn't taste too bad..." Steven commented with a mischievious smirk, "But I know something else that taste better."

"And that would be?"

"You."

Lance waste no time to grabbed him and pushed him to lay down on one of the clean counter. "You asked for this..."

Steven smirked, "You're just too sweet, you know..."


	3. Nursing

**Nursing**

Steven closed his book and looked at his clock for the tenth time ever since this morning. He couldn't help but to let out a low grumble when he found out that it's eleven already, and Lance has yet to show up. However suddenly, the door flew open, and there the Johto Champion stood, wearing what it looks like to be a male-nurse outfit, face heating up red.

Steven stared, before taking out his phone and taking a picture of Lance before he could react.

"It's not enough that you make me wear this..." Lance hissed, "Now you're going to mock me?"

"Come on Lance," Steven pleaded, "I'm not feeling really good..."

Rolling his eyes, Lance walked over next to his lover, eyes filled with embarrassment, "I can't believe I'm really doing this..." He muttered as he checked on Steven's temperature with the thermometer.

"You look wonderful..."

"You mean laughable. Might as well make me do a strip tease with a female nurse outfit..." He paused as he checked the reading on the device, "You're really burning up..." His tone doesn't hide his concern, "I'll go get the medicine and some warm soup, okay?"

Steven smiled, "Hey Lance."

"What?"

"Where's the pink stethoscope I told you to get?"

Lance face turn beet red, "Don't make fun of me!"


	4. Videogames

**Videogames**

Steven played videogames when he has nothing better to do, which is very rare. He would play to either mocked the glitches, or laugh at the programming flaws. Sometimes, he even complained on how he can make the game better by enhancing the graphics with his eyes closed. Clearly, when it comes down to programming and software development, he can be a bit stubborn, though no one can deny that he is indeed talented at what he does.

"Come on, just one round," Lance said as he flashed his puppy-pleading-face, while holding up the Halo disc, "Dragonite is out there with his mate... Don't tell me you're going to let me play all by myself..."

Steven sighed in defeat, "Fine, just one round..."

However, after playing for several hours, Lance, who had proven to be superior in playing the game, keeps on winning and winning, leaving Steven frustrated by the fact that he can't win such a simple game.

"I'm out of here!" Steven snapped as he walked out of the living room.

Lance chuckled, "Hey Steven! I'm sorry, how about horror games next? Left 4 Dead?"

It was late at midnight when Dragonite finally returned after his date, humming happily as he did so. After a long day of flying, he would like to do nothing else except to sleep under the warm cover next to his master. He was surprised nonetheless to see his master's boyfriend, Steven, still in the living room, playing the game he recognized as Halo.

Steven noticed Dragonite entering the room, and quickly said, "Ah, you're back! Listen, sit down here and teach me how to win in this thing!"

Dragonite mentally sweatdropped, knowing that it'll be some time before he could get a decent rest.


	5. Eyes

**Eyes**

Lance may not looks like the person who cares much about the detailed of a person's appearance, yet despite his looks, he observed and he remembers. Especially when it comes down to the eyes. Many said that eyes is the window to a person's soul, and Lance's couldn't agree any further. He noticed how other people eyes glimmer with joy, burn with contempt and shine with wisdom.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked as he sat on top of Lance on the bed. "You've been distracted..."

Lance observes Steven's brilliant blue eyes, and despite the dark state of the room, those eyes seems to be radiating its own warm light. It was gentle, tender, loving, yet there also exist some sort of undeterred determination. Beautiful, as always, and Lance couldn't help to get so captivated.

"... I like your eyes..." Lance admitted with a gentle smile.

Steven stared with a confused look, "... Are you sick or something? Since when did you get to be so... Flirty?"

Lance hold back the urge to facepalm, "Never mind..."


	6. Capes

**Capes**

Steven sighed when he opened the wardrobe that morning, unable to believe that his huge wardrobe which was almost empty for the past few years, is now stuffed and cramped with Lance's clothing. There are many clothing, with the most dominant color being black, ranging from simple t-shirt to complicated bullet-proof suits. However, what Steven found disturbing the most is the number of capes in there.

Each of them looks the same, red inside, black outside. The only properties that differentiate them would be their texture and the straps that secures them.

"How come you have so many capes?" Steven asked as he tried to look for his clothes amongst the sea of Lance's clothing, "If it's Wallace, I can understand, but you...?"

Lance chuckled, "It's the Dragon Trainer's dress code. Flight suits and capes are mandatory, originating far back in the early tenth century, when our ancestors first tamed Dragon Pokemon."

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you would keep so many of them..."

Lance hesitated, "It's kind of like... Fetish, perhaps..." He admitted with a blush slowly creeping up to his face.

Steven stared, "No way...You actually have a Fashion Fetish?"

"Well... I know it's kind of weird and all, but..."

Steven silence the man with a light kiss on his lips, "It's adorable..."


	7. Home

**Home**

Lance was exhausted beyond compare, more mentally than physically. Work had been demanding a lot out of him lately, and helping out in the G-Men was never just a stroll in the park. He knew that sooner or later, he will have to drop some of his burden, and he was thinking of giving up the Champion title, however, it seems that he will still have to wait for a long time until Red would be willing to come down from Mt. Silver.

"Lance, stay here for the night..." Karen said, "You look tired already, don't push yourself too hard."

"No thanks... I'm going home..."

"Home? Isn't this League Building a home to you?"

"Not anymore..."

It was late when he finally arrived in front of the small house in the Hoenn region. He smiled when he saw that the lights are on, knowing that someone he cares about is still awake, waiting for him to return.

He entered the house, and his gaze quickly landed on the sleeping figure of his lover on the couch. Steven quickly woke up when he noticed that Lance has returned, "Oh hey," He greeted as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Welcome home..."

Lance smiled, "I'm home..."


	8. Argument

**Argument**

"Animal!" Steven shouted as he buttoned up his shirt again, "You are the worst!"

"Look, you're the one who put that stupid rock over there!" Lance returned, "It's not my fault that this happened!"

"For your information, that's not a stupid rock! It's emerald, and it's ten times more precious that your whole fucking brain!" He grabbed the said precious stone which had been lying sadly on the floor, ignoring the many broken glass there, "Get that sexual drive of yours in control!"

"Okay fine! It was wrong of me to want to play it rough for once in a while," Lance finally replied in defeat, even though he couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out, "Happy now?"

"No, I want this mess to be clean up before I return! While you're at it, think about what you've done, animal!" And with that, Steven angrily exited the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Lance sighed out loudly as he took his shirt and put it on, however, before he could do anything else, Steven suddenly entered the room again, and fiercely kissed Lance before he could make out as to what is going on.

"I like it rough..." Steven admitted as he look into Lance's eyes with strong determination reflected in his eyes, "We'll talk about this, later."

He silenced Lance's complain with another fierce kiss, and the Johto Champion couldn't help but to lose himself in the heat.

Sometimes, Lance wondered what's really going on inside Steven's head...


	9. Shelter

**Shelter**

For years, long before Lance meets Steven, the Johto Champion had been alone, looking down upon the world from his lonely, solitary Champion throne. He puts on a mask to hide the pain, he hides behind his Dragonite to show to the world that he's capable of handling things, and he works with the G-Men to fill in the emptiness he felt inside. The disguise he has set up perfectly to hide the emotionally unstable man was impenetrable, until one day, Steven came into his life.

Steven saw right through the misleading smiles, and directly at the vulnerable man who can barely look at himself in the mirror. And instead of mocking him, Steven let out a sympathizing hand, and actually helped him.

"... Hey Steven..." Lance whispered as he laid his head on Steven's lap.

"Yes?" Steven asked as he took his attention off his book for a moment.

Lance closed his eyes, "... No matter what you do... Don't ever leave me..."

Steven stared, "Why would I leave you? What's the matter with you anyway? Why are you talking like this all of a sudden?"

"... Promise me that you're never going to leave me..."

Steven chuckled, clearly amused by Lance's unusual words, "I promise... But seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I need you... More than you know. So, don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't..." Steven whispered gently in reply, and placed a light kiss on Lance's forehead.

As long as Steven promised, Lance believed that there's nothing he should be worried about...


	10. Names

**Names**

"Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika," Lance recited the names of the Kanto GYM Leaders as he paced back and forth in the living room, "Sabrina, Janine…" He paused when he realized he's forgetting the last two names.

"What are you doing?" Steven can no longer hold back the urge to ask. He had been watching him anxiously reciting the names one by one since a few minutes ago and can't help but to wonder what's really going on.

"Annual Pokémon League Association Party tomorrow," Lance breathed out, "I need to get the names right. Last year, I forgot some of their names and ended up getting scolded by the President. You know I can't remember names well..." He glanced at the paper in his hands again, "Right, Blaine and Gary. Moving on to Johto… Bugsy, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Falkner, Clair…" Another paused ensued.

"Pryce and Whitney."

Lance stared, "Thank you... How did you know…?"

"I'm a resourceful man, Lance… I have many acquaintances and associates," Steven smirked, "Remembering faces and names are vital. Sometimes, your incapability to remember names surprises me. Remember Wallace's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that woman with the flight suit and helmet… And bird Pokémon…"

"And her name is…?"

"Err… She's a GYM Leader, and her name is… Alice?"

"We've been having dinner over at their place for six times! And after all these times, you're telling me you can't remember her name now?"

"… Mary?"

"… You really do need help."


	11. Coffee

**Coffee**

Even though Lance may not look like the person to be overly-attached to something, Steven soon find out, after a year of going out with him, that Lance is a caffeine-addict. The Elite Four of the Kanto region has claimed that this is a common knowledge, however, Steven swore he never thought that Lance could be addicted to something.

"For Lance, no coffee, no work," Karen told him, "You should've been here on that morning when we're all out of coffee. He was, literally, acting like a bitch. It wasn't a wonderful memory, I can tell you that."

"Oh yeah, he did that once," Koga mumbled, "He was yelling about how annoying we all are… And that we all should just die because we can't get him what he wanted. I swear, if he wasn't my superior, I would've cut off his balls and mount it on the wall."

"Koga, that would be creepy," Bruno added, "But you've been living with Lance for a year now, right?" He directed his question to Steven, "You've never seen him going all crazy over a cup of coffee?"

"Nope," Steven replied, "Not even a little bit."

"Well isn't that obvious," Lance suddenly appeared right behind Steven with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand, "Who needs coffee when you can have sex? Oh and Koga, I think we need to talk about that balls cutting idea you have…" He said it with such a dark smile that scares the hell out everyone there. "I am really, really interested to know just how you plan on doing it to me." He dropped the last line with the darkest tone possible, before planting a kiss one Steven's forehead and finally leaving.

"… Tell my daughter I love her." Koga hopelessly requested.

"Seriously, tell us… How did you manage to get on his good side?" Karen asked Steven.

Steven shrugged, "I just did… Somehow…"


	12. Popsicles

**Popsicles**

"What are you eating?" Lance forehead creased the moment he entered Steven's house that afternoon.

"Grape popsicle," Steven simply replied as he puts down his newspaper, "It's so damn hot today."

The Dragon master nervously watched as his boyfriend keeps on innocently sucking on that damn thing, and it nonetheless reminds him of something related to sex and his lower part. It's been a week or so since he last has sex, and that fact isn't supporting his self-control. He wanted to quickly walk away, now's not the time for it, he still has got a few things left to do.

Steven smirked as he bit the end of his Popsicle, "Thinking of something inappropriate already, Lance?" His voice was undoubtedly seductive, it's suggesting something that Lance doesn't want to think about at the moment. "What would you like for a snack on this hot, sweaty afternoon?"

Lance sighed exasperatedly, "Damn," He sits down next to Steven, took his hand and licked off the melting grape ice off his palm, "Why are you always sexy at the wrong time?"

Steven smiled, "Maybe because you haven't been paying enough attention to me?"

Lance then proceeded to lick the popsicle as his hand grope down on Steven's manhood, "I'm sorry…" he then bit it off, before suddenly kissing Steven with the melting ice in his mouth.

Steven was nonetheless taken back by this sudden initiation, but he quickly responded by letting open his mouth and letting the melting grape flavor enter his mouth as thy exchange a fiery, passionate kiss.

"I don't like grapes," Lance grumbled as the ice has completely melted. "And this is the only food sex I'll tolerate, got that?"

"… Why are you so good at ruining good moments, Lance?"


End file.
